The production and transfer of fluids from subsea facilities relies on surface vessels or structures, subsea flow lines and other equipment. In some applications, a compliant tubular member is deployed between a surface vessel and a subsea facility. When the compliant tubular member is deployed, it is subjected to controlled movements from the deployment system, used to raise and lower the compliant tubular member, and to uncontrolled movements induced by motion of the surface vessel on the sea. The uncontrolled movements can create difficulties in placing the distal end of the compliant tubular member in proximity to the subsea facility when attempting to connect the compliant tubular member to the subsea facility.
Compliant tubular members are generally hollow tubes having ends that can be repeatedly moved relative to each other by bending, for example, without compromising the integrity of the tubular member. Depending on the location of the subsea facility, compliant tubular members can vary substantially in length. In most applications, the compliant tubular members are more than 30 meters in length and can be as much as 3000 or more meters in length. A compliant tubular member can be used as a conduit for deploying a conveyance member, e.g. coiled tubing, rod, solid wire, braided wire, wireline, slickline or other conveyances, into a subsea facility. Depending on the intended operation in the subsea facility, the conveyance member may require attachment of a tool string to its distal end. However, many types of tool strings cannot be passed through the compliant tubular member due to the size or rigidity of the tool string.